Revenge
by deidara.tsuchikage
Summary: Naruto Wakes up from a dream where sasuke kills him, now he is on a mission to find him, meanwhile sasuke is attempting to take over the hidden grass village, how will all of this turn out?


Revenge

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. BUT IT IS THE BEST ANIME EVER!  
>That right goes to Masashi Kishimoto<p>

"Naruto, you can do better than this, you are pathetic." A voice said as he was sheathing his sword.

"Ugh, I will… never... give up," Naruto stated as he was forcing his body off the ground. "I will defeat you Sasuke, you almost killed Sakura-chan... and I will kill you for that." He said mumbling as he was walking towards the Uchiha.

All you could hear was the wild chirping sound as sasuke ran through Naruto with a chidori.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, wake up!" Sakura shouted to Naruto who was still asleep. Naruto never knew when to wake up so he makes sure sakura would wake him up, usually around 9:30. "Damn Sakura-chan, I had the worst dream ever." Naruto exclaimed. "I was fighting sasuke and he killed me," Naruto said while grinding his teeth, he always wanted to kill sasuke after he tried to kill sakura. "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you will not lose next time sasuke comes around." Sakura said in her reassuring tone that always makes Naruto feel better.<p>

Naruto and Sakura where heading to the Ramen shop to get lunch when out of nowhere Kakashi-Sensei poofs in front of them. "Bwah," is what Naruto said as he jumped back from the shock of kakashi appearing there. "Naruto, Sakura. Lady Tsunade needs to see the two of you immediately. Then Kakashi disappeared just like how he arrived.

"I wonder what grandma Tsunade wants," Naruto asked as they walked to the Hokage mansion. When they got to the mansion they were surprised to see Team Kurenai there. Kiba starts the Conversation, "What's up Naruto?" asked Kiba. "Same as always Kiba." As the groups where talking Tsunade Interrupted "I see everyone is here, good."

"What's wrong Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura. "We have been having disturbing reports lately from village hidden in the grass, apparently…" she stopped "What is grandma Tsunade?" asked Naruto reluctantly. "There have been sightings of the Uchiha symbol around town and…" as Tsunade said Uchiha all Naruto could think of was Sasuke and the chance to have a rematch against him.

"So the reason I brought the five of you here is because I want you to scout over the grass village."

"Don't forget me, Lady Hokage," As Kakashi Sensei appeared in the room. "Ahh yes, Kakashi Hatake will be leading your team."

"Man, why does Kakashi have to lead us," Naruto Complained. "Why couldn't Shikamaru lead?"

"Because Naruto, I believe a well-trained Jonin should accompany you on this mission," she continued, "Also, don't back talk me," As she was clinching her fists.

As the group exited the Hokage mansion Kakashi decided to draw up plans for this mission. "I believe it would be good for us to come up with a strategy." The Silver haired Jonin said. "I think it would be best if I, Shino, and Hinata go in one squad around the village searching for any evidence of a hideout, and Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura go into town and search there." "Don't worry Kakashi, I will handle Naruto." Kiba said smirking "Hey Dog breath I can handle myself." Naruto shouted back. "Will both of you guys shut the hell up?" Sakura said. "Yes Sakura-chan." Both Naruto and Kiba said in alliance.

"Good, now that we got this all planed out, we will meet at the gate in the morning, you are all dismissed." Kakashi said as the group went all their separate ways to get prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke are we done yet?" Suigetsu said in an angry tone<p>

"Yes," Sasuke said, "Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Time to return to village, the Uchiha clan will rebuild and Triumph over the Leaf. And the grass village is a good place to start. Next stop, assassinate the leader to cause a civil war, and then I will rise to power." Sasuke said as he picked up his sword. "Taka's first strike on the world begins tomorrow.

To Be Continued…

Please leave reviews as this is my first story and give advice as to what I can fix


End file.
